


Panic at the Grocery Store

by Lynx22281



Series: 1 + 1 = 3 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean hit the grocery store before a late winter snow storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic at the Grocery Store

**Author's Note:**

> Snow day! WOOWHOO!

If it weren't for the fact that Dean had used the last of the milk in his bowl of Cap'n Crunch that morning and had scraped both the peanut butter and jelly jars clean for his lunch, then there was no way in hell he'd be within five miles of the Fareway the evening before a major snow storm was about to hit the plains. He could probably make do without the PB&J, but he couldn't last long without his daily six bowls of cereal. 

  


Some people craved pickles. Some craved ice cream. Some craved both together with a sprinkling of Tabasco sauce on top. 

  


Dean Winchester craved the sweet, corny crunchiness of Cap'n Crunch like nobody's business. 

  


So, here he was, stuck in a checkout line a dozen people deep, partially down the juice aisle, all because the tiny person growing in his belly demanded that he subsist almost entirely on breakfast cereal. 

  


He leaned against the side of the shopping cart, throwing his brother an annoyed look. Sam didn't pay him any attention, thoroughly engrossed in texting. By the little hearts dancing above his head, Dean had to guess it was Jess.

  


With nothing better to do, he perused the items in the cart, making sure they'd gotten everything they could possibly need in the event they were stranded inside for more than a day or two. Peanut butter, jelly, and loaf of bread. Check. Two more boxes of Cap'n Crunch. Check. Three gallons of milk that Dean and a 70-year-old blue haired lady nearly came to a fist fight over. Check. Oreos, Doritos, tube of Pillsbury cookie dough, vanilla ice cream, hummus, and pita chips. Check. Ingredients for chili and cornbread. Check. Frozen pizzas and Buffalo wings. Check. Case of Sam Adams' Cold Snap for Benny and Sam. Check. Twelve pack of caffeine free diet Dr. Pepper for Dean. Check.

  


Just as he was wondering if it was worth navigating over to the bakery for a box of powdered doughnuts, some middle-aged corporate jerk off on his cellphone bumped the corner of his buggy into Dean's hip.

  


"Hey, watch it, pal!" Dean growled, quickly turning to shield his belly from any potential harm.

  


The dude just rolled his eyes, muttering something about baby carriers as he hurried down the aisle without even the hint of an apology.

  


Dean huffed and shook his head. Humanity went out the window at the slightest threat of winter weather.

  


"You wanna go sit in the truck?" Sam asked, finally looking up from his phone.

  


They'd come to the store in Sam's Explorer because a) heated seats were awesome on a sore back after an eight-hour workday and b) Dean wasn't about to subject Baby to the dangers of a parking lot full of crazy people. It hadn't even started snowing yet and there'd already been two fender-benders in the shopping center's lot.

  


"Nah. Wouldn't help us get out of here any faster," he replied with a shrug. Plus, he wasn't quite sure how to change the radio station on Sam's new vehicle with its super fancy computer screen and for some reason his brother was on a country kick lately. Country music was even more cookie-cutter than pop music nowadays. Dean swore they'd listened to the same song three times in a row on the way over, but Sam assured him that it was three completely different songs by three completely different artists.

  


The baby gave a suddenly vicious kick to his left kidney, causing him to gasp out sharply and press his fist to the small of his back.

  


Sam's hand shot out to grab his shoulder. "Hey, man, you ok?"

  


"Yeah, yeah." He started to wave off his brother's concern until he saw the looks on the faces of the people around him. Apparently his gasp of discomfort had been louder that he'd thought. They were all looking at him like he was a bomb about to explode. 

  


And, it gave him a wonderful idea.

  


Dean cupped his belly with his free hand and arched his back, making a show of rubbing his abdomen with a look of concern on his face.

  


"Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

  


He hated to see the worry so clearly shining in his little brother's eyes, but if this was gonna work, he couldn't let Sam in on it. Instead of reassuring Sam, he gave a little groan of pain.

  


Hazel eyes got wide as saucers. "Shit, Dean, are you having a contraction?"

  


"Mmmhmm," Dean nodded reversing his previous stance to lean over the shopping cart.

  


"Let's get you out of here." Sam reached out to grab Dean's elbow and guide him through the throngs of shoppers.

  


"No, goddammit! I'm not gonna have this baby and come home from the hospital to empty cabinets! I've probably still got hours to go. We're not leaving without the food." He gave another moan, maybe playing it up a little too much, but it worked.

  


Not too long after, a smiling guy in a white button-down shirt and tie, wearing a fancy name gold tag that proclaimed he was _Assistant Manager - Randy_ , appeared by their cart. 

  


"Hi there, gentlemen. It's come to my attention that you guys are having a bit of a situation. Would you mind following me?" 

  


Sam looked at Dean, who shrugged and grimaced again. "Uh, sure."

  


Dean waddled along behind the manager, back arched to make his belly stick out even farther, with Sam following along and pushing the cart. The gawking masses of people parted for the three of them as they made their way past the checkout lanes and straight up to the customer service desk where the manager and one of his counterparts rushed to scan and bag their groceries.

  


After just a couple of minutes, Randy handed Sam the credit card slip to sign. Smiling, he said, "We here at Fareway wish you two the best of luck and be safe out there tonight."

  


Dean patted his belly and smiled back at the manager. "Thank you so much. Hey, Sammy, what do you think about Randy as a middle name for the kiddo?"

  


Sam raised a brow. "Whatever you say, Dean."

  


They hurried out of the store, Sam loaded down with shopping bags and Dean hyper-vigilantly shielding his stomach from people who weren't paying attention to where they were going. They made it back to Sam's truck without incident. Dean hopped into the passenger seat while Sam loaded the groceries into the back.

  


Rubbing his belly gently, Dean murmured, "Now don't go gettin' any ideas from that stunt Daddy just pulled. Ok, sweetpea?" 

  


When Sam slid into the driver's seat a minute later, he turned and pinned his brother (who was giving him a big shit-eating grin) with an annoyed look before punching him in the arm.

  


"Ow!" 

  


"I was scared to death that you'd gone into premature labor in the middle of the grocery store, you jerk!" Sam slammed the key into the ignition, starting up the engine.

  


"Aww, c'mon, Sam. You made it believable!" Dean said, rubbing his arm vigorously. His brother hadn't punched hard, but his sharp knuckles still managed to pinch through the layers of canvas, flannel, and cotton covering Dean's arm. "Besides, it's not like we've never pulled a scam on folks before. Remember all those free birthday desserts we got the summer after you turned 11?"

  


"Yeah, but you didn't let me know what you were doing this time. You forget that I was the one who had to call Benny to let him know you'd fainted. I didn't want to make that call again." He turned around to check behind the truck so he could pull out of the parking spot.

  


Properly chastised, Dean sank in his seat a little bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry like that."

  


"Well, at least you got us out of there faster. Guess I can't stay mad at you for that," Sam admitted with a little smile as he put the truck in drive. 

  


"I'll make it up to you with homemade ice cream sandwiches," Dean promised.

  


"You better."

  


Dean smirked to himself. Kenny Chesney crooned away in the warm cabin and the first snowflakes started to fall as they headed back to Dean and Benny's apartment to wait out the storm.


End file.
